


Smile My Love, You're Home

by LillithEvans



Series: Destination [3]
Category: I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, IOI Centric, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/pseuds/LillithEvans
Summary: Kim Sejeong is beautifully untouched, the epitome of a heroine from a drama, waiting to fall into a story line crafted by the gods ever so carefully just for her.Kim Sejeong is blessed.She doesn’t need to see that there’s an ocean of water covering Chungha’s gaze.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous about this - I don't normally write F/F - I've written it once (bless Kuroki Meisa/Horikita Maki for being a thing)

Lee Joon is an asshole.

Lee Joon needs to grow the fuck up.

Lee Joon needs to –

“Hi! Welcome to Café Salve! My name is Kim Sejeong, can I take your order please?”

Right –

Lee Joon isn’t here right now.

As much as Chungha would love to chew her co-worker out a little more in her mind for now the task is best left incomplete because there’s this girl – right before her – standing with the brightest smile on her face.

And she doesn’t deserve to have a shitty night just because Chungha has made yet another mistake in her life by not listening to her gut.

“Sorry – were you going to place your order?” It’s almost unfortunate that in waiting for her to place her order Kim Sejeong’s remarkably bright grin has faltered to a mere lightly illuminated version of its prior self.

It’s 11:45PM on a Wednesday and right now this feels like the worst thing in the world.

Even more so than the idea that Lee Joon has spent all day trying to dart his hands over her waist in a possessive manner so disgusting that it makes her want to hate herself.

“Sorry – I’m just a little tired of making decisions today and you have so many great options.” From in front of her, Sejeong’s eyebrows furrow delicately in confusion. Her classically pretty features mar into misunderstanding as her busy frame finally stills at the register so she can look at the person before her, not just as another customer to serve but - really look at her.

Chungha laughs to herself as she thinks about what she must look like right now.

There are marks of stress on her, normally, ironed white shirt. There are lines and folds where fingers and nails gripped too roughly to the seams of fabric. There are tucks and untucks insistently pulled near her skirt until it looks like her shirt can’t really decide whether it wants to be on or off.

It’s not just her clothes though, her face is in considerably worse shape given she just spent much of the last hour in front of a mirror crying.

There’s a small hint of red smear around the edge of her otherwise perfectly crafted lips. Unfortunately, despite the force of her hands practically rubbing her skin raw, she just hadn’t been able to wash off the edge of colour off her mouth.

It stuck to her like a tattoo to warn the world of what kind of woman she must be.

Chungha shuts her eyes.

There’s something there too.

But Kim Sejeong is a stranger, a barista, a girl with a smile that doesn’t know difficulty-

She is beautifully untouched, the epitome of a heroine from a drama, waiting to fall into a storyline crafted by the gods ever so carefully just for her.

Kim Sejeong is blessed.

And she doesn’t need to see that there’s an ocean of water covering Chungha’s gaze.

“Please don’t worry then – I’ll make sure I get you something delicious.” Chungha’s eyes flutter open in shock. “We look like we’re about the same age, so we might have similar tastes.” The gleam for now is forgotten as Sejeong’s lips stretch widely, reaching for the marker by her register before darting over to the side to grab what Chungha can only presume is the cup that’s used for cold drinks. “Did you have a very long day?”

Did Chungha have a very long day?

You could say that.

It started with her mother. Her mother always called her. Every single morning.

She'd thought this morning would be different - but it wasn't. Her mother called to wish her well as she always did and launched into a tirade on her younger sister's behaviour.

Chungha could only shrug weakly. Passively.

She tries her best to stay out of Doyeon’s business – her relationship with her sister is already a little too strained for her liking.

The rest of her morning was a mess too.

Chungha made it into work on time, as she always did, only to be told she was actually late to a meeting she hadn’t even been invited to.

She watched as her name was thrown around cautiously by the seniors as the reason the launch project for their new phone device wasn’t on target.

Nayoung, her only real friend at the office, tried to make her feel better but even her pathetic excuse of a work best friend could only really promise to sashay her hips extra hard to distract the office managers while Chungha burned the building down (which while it isn’t something Chungha would do – it most definitely is something Nayoung would do).

So her day ran long, tiresome.

Her eyes squinted at screens, her legs ached with the mixed pain of sitting for too long and running for too short a distance.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Chungha's life is remarkably ordinary. Too ordinary.

She was on her way home to continue her ordinary existence when she was forced into an obligatory work dinner to help close a deal with the Ministry of Health.

And that was where Lee Joon –

“It’s fine.” The mutter just barely grazes her lips. She quickly bows her head, ducking it down to her purse to peruse it for her wallet. The action allows her to both pay for something she hasn't yet ordered and hide her face from this inquisitive Nancy Drew barista's eyes. “How much is it?”

“It’s free!” Chungha's eyes glance up as she sees Sejeong grin brightly at her. Her shell shocked expression must have really been something because Sejeong’s come over the counter of safety to lean over and pat her shoulder encouragingly. “You’ve had a hard enough time today - so think of it as a gift!” Chungha’s eyebrows rise in alarm as she quickly makes a move to remove her card and hand it to Sejeong whose hands only close over her fingers and push it back into her hands until she’s left dumbly staring at the card in her hands. “Seriously, don’t worry about it! We have a code here on the system for birthdays that I can just use as an excuse with my manager-“

Chungha glances upwards. Sejeong is winking at her, bright as ever, a finger pressed against her lips like she’s mischievously keeping a secret. 

“How did you know?” Sejeong’s look of confusion returns as she looks to her for more information. “It’s- it’s my birthday today.”

Admitting it out loud hurt more than she thought it would considering no one had noticed that the one day a year that was supposed to be the best of her life - actually turned out to be the worst.

“Even better! Consider this a present from your new favourite barista.” Chungha glances up at the clock over Kim Sejeong’s still friendly face.

It’s strange – people don’t make friends with her. For good reason, too. Her sister had always told her she was too emotionless, too manufactured, too driven by perfection to ever truly have a relationship because relationships are flawed and –

Kim Chungha is not flawed.

So all Chungha can do in the face of Sejeong’s overly kind behaviour is shift to the side as Sejeong helps the next pair of friends in line.

Eventually her feet find their way into a booth off to the side of the café. She’s finally safe - away from everyone – safe to stare out at the building across the street.

It’s her home.

She worked hard to build that home.

Very hard.

She didn’t stop studying for a moment.

She ruined her relationship with her little sister.

She convinced most of her family that she was good only for her mind or her wallet or her body.

She watched as men above her tried their best to use her to further their own political or personal agendas.

And today – the one day she wants to herself – to be herself – whoever the hell Kim Chungha is supposed to be when she is not Kim Chungha –

Today – someone had almost broken her.

Kim Chungha had almost died in that coat closet when she felt herself want to give up – when she had almost let herself believe there was no point to fighting back.

The idea of that causes enough of a mix of fear and sadness in her heart that her lungs build a pool within until she can’t breathe –

“There we go! 11:58! Just on time!” The offensive sound comes from the slim figure situating itself in the chair across her. It belongs to Kim Sejeong, the energized barista has whipped up a drink that’s presently being shoved in Chungha’s face. “Ah I’m on break now. Is it okay if I spend the last few minutes of your birthday with you? Hmm – let me guess – I think we’re the same age so – 24?”

“23.” Chungha feels her mouth respond softly as Sejeong whoops and pushes her fist up in the air. Sejeong’s energy is so contagious a giggle bubbles through the ocean in her chest. “Why?”

“I’m turning 23 this year too! Okay, so I don’t have to think about calling you unnie – thank god.” Sejeong rolls her eyes as she pushes the drink closer to Chungha’s hands, the cold startling Chungha from her daze. “Try it. I worked super hard to make something for an almost stranger so -“

“Thank you again.” She knows Sejeong is seeing the bow of her head as a greeting but really it’s a way for her to convey her gratitude. Sejeong’s kindness feels infinite today in the mess that the world has delivered to her. “Thank you.” Her eyes water as she looks down at the way the froth in the drink bubbles lively, mixed with the coldness of the ice, and the liquid brown of a warmly made coffee with milk. Sejeong is just about to discourage her from uttering her gratitude again when finally a sob emerges from her chest, her head bowing low enough that she can hide her features in the wood of the table between them. “Thank you.”

The clock strikes 12.

Kim Chungha’s 23rd birthday that no one, not even her own mother, remembered is finally over.

Today, her birthday has given her the precious knowledge that no one gives a shit about her.

Today her birthday has reminded her that her brain will probably never matter because all people see when they look at her is her body anyways.

Today her birthday has given her more hours to cry for than smile for.

Fingers worm their way through her hair. Chungha flinches at first because the sensation is too familiar, barely hours have passed since it was placed on her – but these fingers move differently.

Instead of gripping desperately at her hair, these hands caress the locks of her hair, smoothing out faint knots.

She’s not sure how long she’s been crying now.

She’s not sure when Sejeong shifts over from her side of the booth to come right by the side of a complete stranger's body.

Chungha is sure of something today though.

She is sure that if Kim Sejeong hadn’t shown her the kindness she had today – then Chungha may not have bothered to live for another year like this one. “It’s not worth it. It’s not, I swear. I don’t know everything that happened to you today and you don’t need to feel obligated to tell me but I promise you – you can make it so that it won’t happen again. You can be strong and stand alone. I swear. Don’t let them hurt you. Whoever thought it was okay to do that to you.”

Today, her birthday has given her Kim Sejeong’s smile.

It’s the only reminder that maybe – just maybe – this life of hers is worth another shot.


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set 6 years prior to Walking Through Windows and 5 years prior to the events of Collide. 
> 
> CAUTION: Only click on the link described below if you want spoilers on the characters and their involvement in Destination verse.
> 
> If somehow you seem to want to know the exact ages of everyone involved in this story - I did once upon a time upload a picture of it WHICH you can find
> 
>  
> 
> [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DXbhku5XkAAEEjU.jpg:large)
> 
>  
> 
> .

“Despite terminating Ong Seongwoo’s trainee contract with this agency, we've found a home for him in a smaller agency with some talented up and coming groups –“

“Director-nim, you’re saying all the right words and they’re great. They’re pretty, they sound nice, and they’re supposed to calm me down but I know you're an intelligent man and you, like me, understand the very difficult position you're putting our Seongwoo in right now. On your advice director-nim, my cousin has spent all of his time focusing on developing himself as a singer so he gets to debut in your world renowned company and now -  10 years later – you’re telling him your agency isn’t the place for him? Director-nim, Seongwoo is 22 this year. If he hadn't trained in your company and followed your advice my cousin would have gone to school properly, graduated with some form a degree, had some career prospects outside of being an idol but he didn't go to school and this is his only chance -"

“Noona." Seongwoo interrupts and her eyes flash towards him begging him to shut his mouth so she can pressure his company director the way she's used to pressuring her own. "It’s fine.”

Chungha bristles. She is doing her best to save his failing lack-of-a-career right now – he’d do well to show a little more displeasure at the way this executive wants to bulldoze him out of the industry.

But despite the flames in her own eyes, Seongwoo's eyes stay cold and poured out to the floor with not an ounce of tantrum on his frame, just proving all the more that he is in no state to be having this discussion with his entertainment company himself.

Her little cousin may be older, he may be taller, and after today, he may even now be smarter about the ways of the world and how it works but–

Ong Seongwoo is still a child and the veritable definition of a troublemaker. Not unlike his best friend and her little sister but guess what? For Doyeon being a mess works - Doyeon isn't training up to be a celebrity. It's still easier for their family to bail her out of trouble.

It's not as easy with Seongwoo. 

That’s what has got him sitting in front of the talent director at the largest entertainment company in South Korea and drowning deeper with every passing second.

A legal document of some sort is passed away from her and towards Seongwoo because this is bureaucratic Korea at it's finest - doing it's very best to rip power from any woman it comes across.

“Director-nim, where do I need to sign?” The lack of hesitation in Seongwoo's response to the old man makes her huff. Seongwoo puts his pen to paper to sign away the years of his life that he’s spent here like it's a write off in a general ledger book.

And then it’s final -

No matter what she says.

No matter what the gods above say.

No matter what an idiotic stupid decision this is for everyone involved -

Ong Seongwoo will not debut with YG Entertainment. 

Seongwoo bows his head. It’s a sign of respect that Chungha doesn’t necessarily believe the old balding man deserves but she gives it up anyways because business is business even if Seongwoo has just made the most horrible deal in the world.

Her little cousin's quick to his feet, running out of the door faster than she'd expected, no doubt to avoid speaking to her at all. “Seongwoo – Seongwoo – I wasn’t supposed to let you sign that – “

He doesn’t stop to respond to her and so Chungha’s forced to run as fast as her shorter legs will allow her to against Seongwoo’s skyscraper form. “Noona – its fine.” He grits out, a snarl muffled back by the fact that they are still on the premises of his now ex-agency.

There’s the Ong Seongwoo she recognizes.

He is angry.

He is bitter.

He’s screaming for justice that he will not be getting today.

So why the hell isn’t he saying it?

Why is he trying to be mature about this? “Seongwoo-ya, why should you be the one to suffer when I know the other disgusting trainees in this company did something to hurt you?” She gestures to the black and blue patches of skin on his face and to his credit, Seongwoo only flinches a little when her fingers touch the raw scratches.

It’s supposed to be a show of strength but to Chungha it looks like he’s trying to hide something else behind the scars he's wearing. “Noona – let it go.”

“You won’t even tell anyone what happened to you –“

Seongwoo pulls her hands away from him. “Noona, how many times do I have to say it? What happened to make this a reality – that doesn’t even matter because it’s over with. I’m out of here.”

At this age – Seongwoo feels invincible.

But Chungha knows. She knows the reality of the career he wants and this is not a decision he should take so lightly. “Seongwoo-ya, you know that this is your best shot, right? You’re saying good bye to the best entertainment agency in the world because you – “

“Noona. Let. It. Go.” With every word released with the tensest of tones, Seongwoo pushes past her shoulders and towards the entrance of the glass building.

How is she supposed to just let it go?

Ong Seongwoo has just made the wrong decision on her watch and that is not something she can let pass because she’s supposed to be there. For him.

“Get in the car.” Her bark is worse than her bite as she unlocks the door to her non-descript white Honda Accord and at least for now, Seongwoo seems to have reached his threshold for bullshit back talk because he gets in with no complaint.

Now – the real question is – where does she take Seongwoo from here?

How does she even begin to explain to Seongwoo’s parents what just happened back there?

More importantly, how does she get Seongwoo to tell her what happened in that building behind closed doors when he wants so much to ‘ _let it go_ ’?

The logical answer is that she doesn’t. She should respect his wishes, encourage him on his new path - whatever it may be -

But she already feels the burden of their family’s wishes weighing down on her. She was given the responsibility of handling Seongwoo's conversations with his agency because as it stands she's the most educated member of their family and for some reason that entitles her to the role of being the one who will best represent his interests. 

But that doesn’t mean that Seongwoo trusts her. It only means he needs her.

She needs Doyeon.

Trust is an honor that will always belong only to her little sister because Chungha knows when Seongwoo has no one else to turn to with whatever demons he fights - he turns his comatose form to Doyeon. He’s the exception to her otherwise thorny personality.

For now, she decides to mimic her sister’s example. It’s her only chance of finding out what really happened back in that agency that promised to care for her little cousin and failed him.

Having grown tired of the silence in their car, Seongwoo finally speaks up. “Where are we going?” A bit more of his usual joviality has found its way back into his voice now – almost like he didn’t just lose the future he’s worked for all his life.

Chungha doesn’t answer him. Partly out of spite for not being given the same courtesy when she’d asked him a question and partly because they’re very close to the coffee shop as it is. Her silence serves it’s purpose of irking her younger cousin as he looks after her bewildered when she puts the car in park and lunges out of the car with a skip to her heels.

Despite her lack of direction - Seongwoo follows her. It’s not out of any obedience but more out of the necessity to show off some semblance of respect. After all, they happen to be close to her house and Chungha’s sure that her baby cousin’s hoping to bum on the couch tonight.

That way he doesn’t have to talk to his parents just yet.

When they walk into Café Salve, Chungha’s eyes seek out the friendly face that once saved her from making a grave mistake of her own.

If she can't save Seongwoo - maybe Sejeong's smile will.

“- and you have a great day too!”

“It’s already looking up now that I’ve met you-” Come now – that had to be the most unimaginative pick up line from the guy at the front of the line. A girl like Sejeong deserves better. She’s a barista! Her job is to remain unfazed by words like these.  

A giggle worms its way out of Chungha’s throat and normally, that would be fine because Chungha laughs quietly – she’s prim and proper to a fault.

Today, however, is not normally. 

Today she has come here with Ong Seongwoo and Seongwoo is anything but subtle. His cackles at the man's generic pick up line resound and echo in the empty spaces of the cafe attracting the attention of the entire café.

Their pick-up artist turns to look at them, giving her little cousin an accusing sneer. “You have something you’d like to say pretty boy?”

“Yeah, you reek of desperate.” Seongwoo pats the guy’s shoulder in a gesture that’s supposed to be reassuring but comes off mocking. “She’s a bit out of your league. Just, you know, in all honesty.”

Chungha hits her head into her palm.

Seongwoo did not just -

But he obviously did because her baby cousin has turned to look at her, one eye in perpetual wink while the fuming muscular man huffs, and puffs and looks like he’s about to blow their house down.

Thankfully, the man must be a mature enough human to not fall for the bait Seongwoo’s laid out to get picked on.  Instead, he walks to the pick-up station, huffs and puffs keeping him company instead of Sejeong.

“Ong Seongwoo – seriously what do you think you’re doing, right now?”

“The real question Chungha-nim, is what are you doing right now? I hope you know that in that position – it looks like you have a double chin. Don’t women of your older 20s age group know they need to stick their face out just slightly so the illusion of the drooping skin disappears?” Any other assassinations on her physical appearance are muffled by Chungha’s hands pressed on Seongwoo’s face.

Dear god – does Seongwoo have no sense of what is considered appropriate to say in front of others? Sejeong’s right there! “Hey – I think that look is beautiful on Chungha. 10/10.” When Chungha whips around to face Sejeong - she's not at all surprised to find Sejeong laughing like she's heard the funniest thing in the world.

Well, if her double chin made her happy – “Hey hey, what about now?” She twists her eyes inwards towards her nose.

Sejeong laughs harder, two thumbs up. “Okay – now I’m starting to question it – definitely not that hot anymore but still 8/10-“

“Damn it, Sejeong you were my favourite barista too.” Chungha jokes, perusing the menu on the board but as always there’s just too many options. “Seongwoo-ya, do you know what you want?”

Her brat of a cousin shrugs and answers with a sarcastic cheer. “Sure – uh – “ His eyes zone in on the name tag brandished proudly on Sejeong’s apron. “Kim Sejeong – I would like – one order of - why are we here Chungha?”

If he wasn’t over 20 – Chungha would have issued him a time out. “Isn’t it obvious? I need you to stop being such a baby –“

“And a coffee is going to fix that? WOW – what other life problems does coffee fix, noona?” Chungha turns back to apologize to Sejeong who is grinning so brightly at the two of them that Ong Seongwoo and Kim Chungha are forced to agree with the cheesy pick up line man.

Her smile really does make someone’s day better.

 “That’ll be 8550 won.” Sejeong announces while both cousins frown at her. “You’re talking a lot which means you don’t really care what you drink anyways. You're just using the coffee shop for real estate to have a conversation. Besides, I select what Chungha wants anyways – the menu’s a bit intimidating for her.”

Seongwoo turns to look at her with a confused expression on his face.

Likely because he's never heard of an inanimate object intimidating her. In front of her family, she’s always perfect.

She's a little more herself with Sejeong because Sejeong gives her the permission to be -

She's still not sure what that is. “Thanks Sejeong. We’ll be by the windows.” Chungha hands the money over, ignoring the muttered complaints coming from Seongwoo that he does actually have a drink he wants.

“Question Chungha,” She doesn't want to hear questions from him - she wants him to answer her questions. “Do you always just let smart baristas decide what your life is like?”

“Better than letting some dipshit director boss me around.” She responds sitting up straighter when Sejeong bounds over to drop their drinks on the table.

“I’m feeling very attacked right now.” Seongwoo scoffs, turning to face Sejeong instead. “Kim Sejeong-ssi – pray tell us what have you ordered for us before Chungha and I rip each other to shreds?”

“Well – you’re hurt.” Sejeong starts off.

Seongwoo scoffs as he points to the black blue rainbow on his face. “Well - isn't that a little bit obvious with this thing on my face?"

“No I mean, your eye it’s hurting you right now, isn’t it? You kept squinting your eyes earlier looking at the menu on the screen and you seem to be massaging the skin with the pretense of scratching your eye?" Seongwoo looks both impressed and creeped out - which is how Sejeong makes most people who don't know her feel. "What you should be doing instead of sitting here arguing with your friend, Chungha, is putting ice on the skin to soothe any inflammation around it. So I brought you a Mango Green Tea with aloe vera in it. Green tea's an antioxidant which helps with free radicals and aloe vera will soothe and cool you from the inside. Overall the iced drink is in a disposable plastic cup so you can pick it up and put it on your face - not totally unhygienic either. I steamed it up before I poured your drink in."

For once, her cousin is lacking for words as he grabs the drink from Sejeong’s smiley outstretched hands. “What about her?” He points at Chungha’s drink.

Sejeong’s smile tinges with a flicker of warmth as she places the drink in Chungha’s hands. “She needs to relax – she’s too tense right now. It’s why she can’t communicate with you – so I made her a plain old Chamomile tea. We call it the _‘Let It Go’_.”

“Chungha – let it go? Genius.”  Chungha snorts through her sip of the tea as she snarls at Seongwoo. "WHAT?! I'm not wrong!"

Over the past two years, Sejeong has become somewhat of a fixture in her life. One that Chungha finds herself returning to often because Sejeong comes so perfectly wrapped in small, pre-packaged, excellent customer service doses.

It wouldn’t be totally incorrect to say that Sejeong keeps her 'going'.

Not that she really knows how to describe what Sejeong gives her power to power through. Her bullshit job? Her sub-par family life? Her inability to find any semblance to human connection in the idiots her mother sets her up with?

Eitherways, Sejeong is a blessing.

Not that Chungha would ever admit that to the other girl. Not only is that a horrible thing to say to an almost stranger but it admits a vulnerability she has for human contact that is not related to her family, her coworkers or strained university friendships. Sejeong’s easy companionship comes with no strings attached and her assessments of Chungha are, more often than not, spot on.

That first night they met had been hellish but Sejeong had been the one who had gotten her through the last hours of her birthday. Sejeong had been the one there who helped her draft up a resignation letter and when her resignation was rescinded in favour of a promotion and a promise that Lee Joon would be fired – Sejeong was the one who encouraged her to take that promotion.

Sejeong is a friend, in some ways.

In other ways, she’s something more.

“Be nice Chungha!” Seongwoo pushes her shoulder lightly, the gesture is accompanied by its very own eye flinching teasing gaze and Chungha shakes her head as she takes another sip of her drink.

Seongwoo's back to himself - carefully hidden and wrapped only to be exposed to someone of his choice. All Chungha wants is to help him and all Seongwoo wants is to be left alone. 

Sejeong bows and takes her leave, tray tucked away in little fists as she goes back to the register.

During a normal visit, Sejeong would stay and talk to her for a few minutes but in the presence of Seongwoo she seems to have understood that privacy is paramount for the conversation she’s trying to have with her little cousin. “Feeling like telling me what that’s about -?” She points back at his squinting eye.

“Nope.” Seongwoo smiles back at her, straw in his mouth - staying cheeky as ever.

“What are we supposed to tell your mother Seongwoo?”

“Nothing my father hasn't already told her!" He snickers. “I believe the exact words he uses every chance he gets are - _'What a failure I have raised!_ ’” Chungha’s torn between feeling sad or feeling irritated at Seongwoo’s all too perfect interpretation of his father’s tone. “It doesn’t matter noona, what happened at YG. We can’t fix it but I have learned from my mistakes. YG taught me who I can trust and who I can’t.”

“And you can’t trust me?”

Seongwoo doesn’t take the bait but he does choose to pick up his bag in response to her question. “Don’t worry about taking me home, noona. Leave my mother to me. I made that choice in that room, not you. Do you all not trust me enough to make my own choices now?” Just as he gets up and starts towards the door he turns back and bows his head. “Almost forgot but thanks for the tea. Your little friend there was right – it is helping.”

Well – at least something was helping him even if it wasn’t her.

If he doesn’t want her help or her protection then that’s fine, Chungha won’t offer it to him.

Still – as he leaves the coffee shop with desolation tugging his shoulders down to the floor a guilt starts to claw at her throat, urging her to call out to him so she  can continue to lecture him into revealing whatever it is that has eaten away at his exuberant spirit.

“All good?” When she turns back to look in front of her, Sejeong’s taken Seongwoo’s place or really – just taken her own space back. “That looked – intense. Kind of.”

“I wish I could tell you what that’s about but I can’t –“

“No, of course.” Sejeong smiles down at her own lap, eyes never touching Chungha’s. “I know some things are private and you might be dating him –“

“No I mean, I literally cannot tell you what that’s about because Ong Seongwoo, who is my _cousin_.” She stresses. “He’s just – he’s a trainee at one of those big companies. You know the entertainment ones-”

“Oh. Wow.” Sejeong laughs behind her hands. “When I was a kid I dreamed of that sort of thing – and now I’ve met a real celebrity too, all thanks to you Chungha! Thank you!”

Chungha snorts, a hand coming up under her chin as she takes another sip of her tea. “Yeah great big celebrity he is. He just got kicked out of his company today. He’s being shoved over to some other smaller company for the time being.” An adorable hiss makes its way past Sejeong’s lips scrunching up her features in an expression of faked pain like she understands what Ong must be feeling. “The worst part is that he won’t tell me why he let them walk all over him. It’s frustrating –“

“Did you think it might not be that they walked all over him?” Her confusion must be evident on her face because Sejeong tilts her head to the sky like she’s trying to have the clouds above them bless Chungha with the all-knowing knowledge of whatever it is Ong Seongwoo is going through.

“It’s not that they walked over him? Then what the hell is that bruise?”

Sejeong shrugs. “I can’t ever answer what it is that happened to him ‘physically’– that has to come from him.”

"That's the problem." Despite knowing that there’s no reason to do this, Chungha’s eyes scan quickly over her own clothes. Of course, everything is in place – shirt ironed, tucked neatly into a black skirt that leaves no room for desire.

Everything is always in place now. “Maybe there’s something else there that makes Seongwoo feel like he made the right decision – it’s why he’s so assured and why he wants you to not worry about it? Maybe this is his way of protecting himself so that he doesn’t have to deal with something that would hurt him more than some arbitrary bruise on his face.”

Chungha can only look down at herself in shame.

Sejeong doesn’t even know Seongwoo and she's already understood him better than most people who have known him all his life. “How did you figure all that out after knowing him for five minutes and I’ve known him for almost five thousand times as long?”

“Hey –“ Maybe this brash brand of love and care Chungha’s used to dealing is not effective – “Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Sejeong’s hand comes over hers. She’s just about to respond again when a loud ringtone interrupts them and Chungha glances up at Sejeong who calmly pulls out a rather old looking flip phone.

A flip phone?

Who even carries those around anymore? “Hello-“ Chungha remains silent as she sees Sejeong’s eyebrows furrow inwards on her face. “Excuse me - ? Are you sure? Yes. Yes, of course. I’ll rush to the hospital immediately if you need release forms from the family.”

Sejeong is on her feet marching off towards the bar, apron thrown off without so much as a goodbye thrown Chungha’s way.

It’s a strange reaction from Sejeong who spends most of her hours here catering carefully to the needs of others.

Or is it that strange?

Over the past two years – Sejeong has helped her a lot – but Chungha has hardly returned the favour.

After all, she's no strings attached. Sejeong isn’t a friend – and Sejeong owes her no sense of companionship if her real life demands that she run towards her obligations instead.

So as Sejeong steps out with a purse thrown over a white sweater and blue jeans, Chungha runs towards the bar because the realization that Sejeong's just another barista is a little too hard to swallow by itself. “Hey – I heard you’re heading to the hospital. Did you need a ride?”

“No it’s fine – the hospital is only like 50 minutes away by bus.” Sejeong pushes past her, feet running out of the coffee shop.

Chungha does her best to keep up with the other girl but this is proving to be more difficult than anticipated given she’s in very tall heels and Sejeong’s in sneakers. “Seriously Sejeong -  please let me drive you. It’ll be faster. If it’s your mom and dad like I can hardly imagine.” She gestures towards where her car is on the far side of the parking lot and sees Sejeong falter in her steps. “Please. Let me help you help your family, Sejeong.”

In the end, logic overtakes and Sejeong nods.

In seconds, they’re buckled into the Accord and speeding off to the highway.

Sejeong’s remarkably quiet now and once again Chungha’s struck by how strange it feels to have a version of Sejeong with her that she’s not at all used to. Right now, in her passenger seat, is a real 4D version of the girl who has a life outside of the coffee shop situation based game Chungha’s kept her in.

When they get to the hospital, Chungha parks and gets out of the car herself following Sejeong.

Maybe it’s because every thought in Sejeong’s brain is running at a thousand miles a minute but she doesn’t appear to take notice of the fact that Chungha's trailing after her every quick step. 

When they get to the emergency at the back, Chungha sees Sejeong burst into tears of relief as she runs towards a tiny little boy who doesn’t look a day over 10. He looks smug, yet a little embarrassed -

He also most definitely looks hurt, holding a very red and very dirty towel to his chin.

Chungha grimaces. She barely knows the boy but she knows he's a child and children don't deserve to be injured like that. 

But if he's in pain - he's not showing it at all. Chungha would expect that he'd make some show of the pain he feels as Sejeong peppers him in lectures with her arms wrapped tight over his waist. “Daehwi-ya, are you going to really give me a heart attack like that? I had to hear from your principal that you were here – and you need stitches for that nasty thing on your chin! You need to stop spending time with all those troublemakers in school – if I hear one more time that you got into a fight for Samuel – “

Lee Daehwi yawns lazily as he tries his best to move away from Sejeong’s overly tight hug. “It’s just a cut. You should see the other guy! I had to support Muel! Hong-ah said something so mean to Muel.”

Now Chungha feels like she’s intruding. She turns back to take her leave. Sejeong gave her privacy with Seongwoo, her little brother by any sense of the word -

So Chungha's going to give her the same. “Daehwi- no more fights. What if you get really hurt one day, huh? What if you leave me all alone?"

"God," Chungha turns back around to see Sejeong pressing kisses all over the little boy's face, hands purposefully held up against his chin as Daehwi let some of his pain show now that he's being helped. "Why are you always so dramatic about EVERYTHING, mom?”

Wait - what -

WHAT?

Mom?!

Mom.

Oh my god, Kim Sejeong is a mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you didn't believe me when I said this would be a comedy - tut tut tut

**Author's Note:**

> Since I stan Chungha not so low-key. I figured I will support her comeback by telling you all to GO LISTEN TO HER COMEBACK. 
> 
> Also - like Minhyun's story - will be angsty. This unlike Minhyun's story. Will also be quite funny. It doesn't seem that way now guys - but it will be it will be I swear. (I don't put Daehwi in stories that aren't going to be funny - bias aint here yet but he'll get here)


End file.
